Pain's Pleasure
by Higuchimon
Summary: [100/100 drabbles, 50 darkfics LJ challenge, complete, Edo x Ryou/Ryou x Edo, Proshipping, au: vampire!Edo, au: vampire!Ryou, au: Hell's Knight, au: master!Edo, au: djinn!Edo, au: demon!Edo, au: siren!Edo] Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.
1. Victor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Victor  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**Notes:** It took me a long time to work out how I wanted to do these, and I finally decided that drabbles would be the best way. For the most part, these drabbles are not related to each other in any way beyond all concerning Ryou and Edo. There are a few exceptions. For example, all of the ones that involve Ryou as a vampire are generally meant to be in the same continuity. I'm posting all of these drabbles as a chaptered piece so I don't have a hundred one-shot drabbles on my profile. Also, it amused me to write them all at one hundred words apiece. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics challenge, using prompt #18, conquer.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Edo won their duel. That wasn't all he won.

* * *

Edo was younger than his brother. He had brought the audience's scorn and laughter down upon him. He was arrogant and self-centered. He was snobbish and cruel. He was focused to the point of being a fanatic.

In short, he was everything that Ryou had never wanted to like. Yet, as he climbed his way back to the heights, that gray hair, those blue eyes, still reflected unwillingly in the deepest depths of his mind.

Edo Phoenix had won two battles when they had faced one another that night: one of winning the duel and one of winning Ryou's heart.

**The End**


	2. Killer Instinct

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Killer Instinct  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #48, leather.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Black leather. Sanity questionable. Edo approves.

* * *

Black leather, especially styled the way that _that_ outfit was, gave Marufuji Ryou the look of a bloodthirsty predator. Edo licked his lips unconsciously as he watched him. He'd heard about how Ryou, _Hell Kaiser_, now cared nothing for respect and only for victory. That was fine with him. That predator's power called clearly to him, far, far stronger than any he'd felt before.

What would it be like to duel someone like that? To know that the opponent cared for nothing but slitting your throat with each of their cards? Edo wanted to know, and ached to find out.

**The End**


	3. Promise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Promise  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #14, coffin/buried.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Everyone deserves a decent burial. Whether or not there's a body.

* * *

Finding it was the hard part. It was underneath unknown amounts of rubble, after all. But he knew when he had it: only one duel disk had those cards. Hell Kaiser sorted through Edo's deck quietly, then slid it back into the holder on the disk.

As it turned out, they weren't that far from the mansion, and it was there that he took the disk. He quietly made a mound, and set the disk on end at the top of it. He stared down at it for a few moments before he spoke quietly.

"I'll be there soon, Edo."

**The End**


	4. Pledge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Promise  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #35, oath.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Ryou will kill Edo, if Edo will kill him. If the circumstances are right.

* * *

Out of the deep night came the words. Edo had no more been asleep than Ryou had been. It was hard to sleep in a world where doing so could mean you woke up at the business end of a weapon.

"We were almost caught today." Edo only nodded slightly, and Hell Kaiser kept on speaking. "If he ever does, kill me."

Edo snorted a little bit. "Only on one condition, Ryou." He relished being able to use that name, really. "You have to do the same for me, if he does that to me."

Silence, then. "It's a promise."

**The End**


	5. Attraction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Attraction  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #69, forsaken.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Insanity has its own way of being attractive.

* * *

Edo admitted to himself, if no one else, that the part of Ryou he found most attractive, at all times, was the part that had surfaced when he had abandoned everything that he'd held dear before. When Ryou cared for nothing but victory and for the greatest of duels, when his goal was death and the fires of eternal glory, Edo could hardly breathe when he watched him.

When Ryou cared for nothing, not even for him when they put their lives on the line together, that was when Edo cared for him the most.

Implacable. Unstoppable. Insane. Untameable.

His.

**The End**


	6. Vampire Voyeur

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Vampire Voyeur  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, for prompt #47, stake.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** All Vampire Lord wanted was lunch. All Ryou and Edo wanted was to be left alone.

* * *

Vampire Lord was not interested in dueling tonight. He was much more interested in feeding. He slipped through the damp night, searching for anyone who might make a decent snack, and was drawn towards the sound of two heartbeats. Two humans had taken shelter from the rain in a grove of trees, and he decided that they would make a fine lunch. They weren't paying attention to what was going on around them. This would be so easy.

What _were_ they doing? They were so close…

"What do you know? Stakes really do kill vampires."

"He shouldn't have been watching."

**The End**


	7. Lunchtime

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Lunchtime  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, written for prompt #23, unholy.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Marufuji Ryou's main course: Edo Phoenix.

* * *

"They say vampires are unholy demons of the night, you know," Edo's voice purred the words out as Ryou's fangs brushed against the side of his neck. "They feed on the unwary and condemn innocent souls to darkness."

"You're as much darkness as I am," Ryou replied, fighting to speak clearly despite his hunger. It wasn't easy, not with how close Edo's blood was to being in his mouth. "And you're not innocent."

Edo laughed a little, then pulled Ryou closer. He wanted to feel that warm breath on him a little more intensely. "Stop teasing and bite me, Ryou."

**The End**


	8. Will We Have Sex?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Will We Have Sex?  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, written for prompt #45, lust.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** That's the question. The answer is yes.

* * *

The door slammed behind Edo as he stalked into Ryou's new apartment. He gave Hell Kaiser no chance to say anything at all, but pinned him to the couch, crouched on top of him, kissing his lips with a passion and a fire that could not be stopped.

There was no need to ask anything, really. All the questions and their answers had been dealt with in the world of darkness. Ryou began to return the kisses, his hands diving for Edo's shirt even as Edo tore Ryou's sweater off fiercely.

Promise made. Promise kept.

Ryou liked living once again.

**The End**


	9. Not Going Anywhere

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Not Going Anywhere  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, written for prompt #39, eternal.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Forever is the longest time there is. Ryou will need some company.

* * *

"What's it like, knowing that you're going to keep on being around after they're all gone? Juudai, Johan, Fubuki, your brother. You'll be around forever. They won't be." Edo liked to ask questions that made Ryou think. Especially if it gave him the chance to play with Ryou's hair. He'd never thought he would enjoy playing with it so much, but he did.

Then he added something else. "Me." He, too, would be gone one day. And Ryou, the vampire, would not be.

Ryou turned around and pulled him closer, his fangs brushing against Edo's neck. "I beg to differ."

**The End**


	10. Say Nothing At All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Say Nothing At All  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, written for prompt #66, midnight.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Some words may only be spoken at midnight. Some may never be spoken at all.

* * *

At the midnight hour, it has been known to be safer and easier to speak words that the brightest hours of the day make would make far too real. Hell Kaiser knew that as well as anyone else in any world.

But he still did not utter the words that he felt for Edo Phoenix. He felt them, in the deepest depths of his soul, but he did not speak them.

He did not need to. In the depths of night, Edo's arms were around him, and his were around Edo, and what was said needed no words at all.

**The End**


	11. Reborn

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Reborn  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #54, gleam.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** There had been something missing about Ryou. After he gives his deck away, it's back.

* * *

Edo came to visit Ryou the day after Shou's duel against Inotsume Makoto. It wasn't the first time that he'd been there. But this was the first time he'd noticed something different about Ryou. He smiled to himself as he realized what it was: that gleam in his eyes was back. The determination to duel, to rise and stand strong against whatever came against him: it shone once more from his eyes.

He didn't need to say anything. Words had never been frequent between them. But there was another shade to that gleam, and Edo loved that one the most.

**The End**


	12. Mask of Indifference

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Mask of Indifference  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #58, mask.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** The most boring party can be enlivened by the right person.

* * *

The Pro Leagues held a masked ball once a year, which was generaly held to be one of the major events of the year itself. Hell Kaiser was, for the most part, completely bored by it and intended to leave at his earliest convenience. He was dressed in his usual black gear, his only concession to concealment being a black domino mask.

"Care for a dance?" He glanced towards the voice to see someone that he recognized, even through the white mask that they wore. Edo Phoenix's suit was hard to conceal, after all. He considered for a moment.

"Yes."

**The End**


	13. Sounds of Pleasured Pain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Sounds of Pleasured Pain  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #21, brutal.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Sometimes Edo just likes to listen.

* * *

Edo could hear the screams of the Duel Monsters that Ryou was dueling and destroying. He smiled at the sound even as he went to pick up his duel disk. That was the only flaw with having to duel a little himself: he couldn't always hear what sounds of brutal agony Hell Kaiser was inflicting on someone else.

Such sounds were as sweet to him as ambrosia and nectar. Perhaps the next time, they wouldn't have so many guests, and he'd get to watch. There was something so special about watching Hell Kaiser work. He was certain Ryou wouldn't mind.

**The End**


	14. Strikeback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Strikeback  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #77, unforgiving.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Edo delivers dark justice all of his very own.

* * *

Ryou had crumpled; his legs shaky and scarcely able to support him. He hadn't had an attack like that in as long as Edo could remember. Not since their arrival in this world, at any rate. But Edo had other things on his mind at the moment. He stepped forward, duel disk ready, blue eyes blazing.

"Duel." That was all he said, and there was no forgiveness in his eyes or in his heart. This creature, this beast, had hurt Ryou, not even _attempting_ to duel him, and there would be hell to pay for that. Vengeance would be Edo's.

**The End**


	15. Dark Dawning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Dark Dawning  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #7, awakening.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Dark rebirth: arise, Ryou the vampire!

* * *

Edo was there when he woke for the first time. Perhaps that was what began it between them. He didn't ask, and Edo did not offer. But when he opened his eyes, and knew that he no longer needed to breathe, but he did need to _feed_, Edo stood over him, eyes dark and focused on him.

Ryou jumped swiftly, pulled the younger man towards him, and pinned him to the bed. Then with a strike as swift as thought, he buried his new fangs into Edo's neck and _drank_.

Edo whispered only, "Do it again." And so Ryou did.

**The End**


	16. Without Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Without Words  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #59, destruction.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Edo doesn't have to ask for Ryou to know what he needs.

* * *

They had passed through this village once before, less than a week earlier. Then, it had been bright, lively, and full of humans and Duel Monsters trading and enjoying life, even with the Haou and his war so close at hand.

Now, it was nothing but a desolate ruin. For all that most people could have told, there hadn't been life there in months, if not years.

Seeing what Haou was capable of, he had never wanted the simple comfort of a human hand so much. Only Ryou was there, however, and Ryou seldom touched anyone.

Ryou touched Edo's shoulder.

**The End**


	17. Shameless

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Shameless  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #29, guilt.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** He was kind of responsible for Hell Kaiser. He didn't care.

* * *

Should he have felt guilty for starting the chain of events that led to Kaiser becoming Hell Kaiser? Should he have felt guilty for the bright and shining star of Duel Academia becoming a black-clad demon of victory at any price?

Should he have felt guilty for the heated kisses in the dark of the night? Should he have felt guilty for the brush of his hands across Ryou's skin?

Should he have felt guilty for the heady passion that filled him whenever he was near the ruthless duelist? Should he have felt guilty for anything?

Perhaps.

But he didn't.

**The End**


	18. The Best Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** The Best Gift  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #87, phoenix  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Even Edo has a bit of a problem figuring out what to get Hell Kaiser.

* * *

Edo stared at the display of Duel Monster figurines thoughtfully. All of the Cyber Dragons were gone. He imagined they had been taken by fans who wanted to ply Ryou with them, since his signature monsters were still a part of his new deck. He snorted lightly to himself; what had he even been thinking? There was only one monster that he really should give to Ryou for his birthday.

And when Ryou unwrapped the crystal Cyber Phoenix, he smiled briefly. "Is it me or you?" he asked in amusement. Edo Phoenix only smiled back at him.

"Yes, it is."

**The End**


	19. In Perfect Trust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** In Perfect Trust  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #87, phoenix  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Trust is not easily won from the Hell Kaiser. But someone has done it.

* * *

The blindfold kept him from seeing who it was who had just bound his wrists behind him. The gag kept him from asking who it was. His heart raced, but this time, it was quite a pleasant sensation. He caught his breath slightly as he was pushed flat onto the bed, and a rustle of clothing and the movement of hands told him what else his 'captor' was doing.

It was just as well that he couldn't speak for the gag. If he had, the game would have been over and done with. But as always, he just trusted Edo.

**The End**


	20. A Little Different From The Norm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** A Little Different From The Norm  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #83, love  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** The word means different things to different people.

* * *

It was not soft and squishy. It wasn't something expressed with chocolate or hearts or gazing longingly into one another's eyes. It had nothing whatsoever to do with stuffed animals or even just basking quietly in the glow of one another's presence.

It was hard and rough. It was expressed with challenges and with fire and with steel. Delicious passion that had little, if nothing, to do with tenderness and caresses burned through them. They seldom shared a bed for more than the few hours of sex.

But it was love all the same. It was their kind of love.

**The End**


	21. Perils of Promises

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Perils of Promises  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #15, angry  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** They had vowed to kill each other if they were caught by Haou. Edo may have to keep his word.

* * *

Edo stared across the stone bridge, his teeth grinding somewhat. There Haou's castle stood, and within it was Ryou. There was no way for them to know exactly what was going on inside now. A thousand rumors had escaped, and none of them could be confirmed or denied. Each one had a seed of truth, it appeared, yet woven about with a web of lies.

Somewhere in there, Haou was committing unspeakable acts, and one way or another, he was forcing Ryou to help him. Edo's hand tightened into a fist; he would keep his promise. No matter the cost.

**The End**


	22. Start In Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Start In Fire  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #50, eruption  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** The fires of passion have to start somewhere. Why not in a realm of flame?

* * *

They did not land in the dark land at first. That came later. The first of those other worlds that Ryou and Edo arrived in looked to be the home for every Pyro type of Duel Monster ever. Flames burst up here and there, erupting out of the ground with fiendish irregularity, forcing them to virtually dance and skip out of the way in order to find their way to safety.

Somewhere in that hectic ballet, their hands found one another, and after a brief moment of staring, they held on to one another. Neither let go easily, after all.

**The End**


	23. Master of the Situation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Master of the Situation  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #12, bound.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Which one is in charge? The one with the handcuffs or the one who wants to be in them?

* * *

The handcuffs were not fuzzy or fake. They were true steel, and held Ryou to the bed firmly. Edo enjoyed having him completely at his mercy like this. He dropped a kiss or two on Ryou's bare chest, then worked his way downward with teasing licks and nibbles.

"Don't tease me," Ryou commanded, and Edo peeked at him, wicked mischief in his eyes.

"Which one of us is in the handcuffs again?" he asked. Ryou glowered down at him without a hint of submission.

"I said, don't tease me."

Edo turned back to his pleasure. He did what he wanted.

**The End**


	24. From The Heavens

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** From The Heavens  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #79, rain.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Just a little rainshower. That's all.

* * *

Rain fell thickly from the overcast sky, and Edo sat in a window seat at the mansion, staring out at it. His father had loved the rain and they'd watch it together more than once. After everything with DD, Edo thought perhaps he could learn to love the rain again. He hadn't wanted to watch it all these years. The pain had been too much.

He didn't look up when Hell Kaiser sat beside him. "There won't be any patrols today." Ryou said quietly. Edo nodded, and the two of them stayed where they were, watching the rain fall. Together.

**The End**


	25. Strength In Sadness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Strength In Sadness  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #73, cry/tears.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Neither will show weakness. Except, perhaps, to each other.

* * *

Neither of them were ones who shed tears all that often, especially not in front of other people. Tears were for privacy. Not to be shared with just anyone.

When it came to be Edo's father's birthday, the first that had passed since he had finally been laid to rest, Edo found the strength to cry in the arms of the Hell Kaiser, who found the strength just to hold him.

When the pain of healing and walking again was too much, Ryou found the strength to shed tears in Edo's arms, who returned the comfort Ryou had shown him.

**The End**


	26. Silver Spike

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Silver Spike  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #71, pain.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Hell Kaiser thought he knew pain. Then he met it again.

* * *

Silver spike thrust through his heart, robbing him of breath, blurring his vision. This was not right. This could not be happening. This was supposed to have been _over_ with, long ago. Why was it happening again? Why couldn't it finally _end?_

Ryou slowly drew in a breath, then turned away to walk down the street the way he had came. There were no tears in his eyes as he left. With any luck, Saioh and Edo wouldn't have seen him.

And with any luck, he could forget what he had seen: the two of them in a passionate embrace.

**The End**


	27. True Perfection

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** True Perfection  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #21, brutal  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Edo's standards of perfection are a little different.

* * *

Edo had heard that Marufuji Ryou had fallen to the underground league, the illegal games which were rampant in the darkest parts of the city. It wasn't hard for him to track down the particular hidden arena, much less to slip inside and see what was going on.

Black leather encased the older duelist from head to foot. His eyes were wild and unhinged. He was taking the electric shocks without a whimper.

As Ryou delivered the most brutal of beatdowns to his opponent, Edo couldn't stop watching in delight. _This_ was a Kaiser. The perfect duelist. The Hell Kaiser.

**The End**


	28. Since Time Began

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Since Time Began  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #40, dance  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** One dance has always united people. Ryou and Edo are no exception.

* * *

Hands and lips, fingers brushing across heated skin, breath that caught deep in the throat, moans that echoed around the room.

White and black, pale and dark, shadow and light. Each partook of the other, was of the other, their bodies so closely intertwined that it was impossible to know where one ended and the other began.

They did not care. Nothing mattered but the passion that built with each moment, rising higher and higher, cries that were muffled by kisses, caresses that stoked the flames.

Since time began, one dance has brought people closer together.

They were no exception.

**The End**


	29. Looking and Seeing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Looking and Seeing  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #75, non-con.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Even Hell Kaiser has events he would rather not watch. Like what Edo is doing to him right now.

* * *

Many would have thought that someone like Edo, who dressed in white suits and had pale gray hair and pale skin, would have not been able to hide in the shadows as well as he did. Ryou knew better. Ryou knew that Edo could be standing almost within touching distance, and if Edo did not want to be seen, then he would not be seen.

Edo did not want to be seen as he pulled Ryou into the shadows, pinned him to the wall, and opened his clothes roughly.

But that was all right.

Ryou didn't want to look anyway.

**The End**


	30. Snacks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Snacks  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #44, hunger.  
**Collection Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Drabble Summary:** Even Ryou has a sweet tooth. But who can satisfy it?

* * *

Ryou eyed the strawberry daifuku that Edo had given him with a slightly amused tilt to his lips. It had been some time since he'd seen this treat, at least given by Edo's hands. The last time had been in the Dark World, before they had learned what was going on with Juudai. There was even tea there, just like that time.

He glanced up at Edo, who stood staring out the window of the apartment, as if he didn't care if Ryou appreciated the snack or not.

Then he got up and went to deal with another hunger entirely.

**The End**


	31. Stolen Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Stolen Past  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #05, lost haven  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

There were times when Edo looked back on the weeks that they had spent in the Dark World mansion with a bittersweet fondness. It had been dangerous, to say the least, but there was, or had been, a zest to life there that life in this world lacked.

There was something else lacking as well. There, he and Ryou had only had each other to depend on. They had never exchanged more than a few heated kisses, but now even those were lost to Edo.

Because of a face from the past, who had stolen his Hell Kaiser.

Fujiwara Yuusuke.

**The End**


	32. Willpower

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Willpower  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #30, chains  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Steel bindings bit into his wrists, but he paid no attention to them. What mattered was the hot mouth all over him, the trail of ice slicking here and there, the coolness that traced across his most intimate areas. But when he jerked, the pain arced through him, and he hissed in a deep-set pleasure that he could not deny, nor did he want to.

"More…" He groaned, aching, and a voice whispered in his ear, demanding that he beg for it.

He was proud. But pride had no place in this moment.

"Please…please, Edo…"

He got what he wanted.

**The End  
**


	33. Pretty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Pretty  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #4, blood  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Blood stained white very prettily. That was one of the first things that Ryou had noticed as he and Edo had moved into the kinkier aspects of their relationship. He tended to let Edo take the lead more frequently, enjoying being pleasured. But now and then he asserted himself, and it was then that he saw how blood dripped onto white.

White hair. White skin. White clothes. All stained by red as he worked his will upon his lover.

He bit down on Edo's ear. Drips of blood fell from where his teeth had been.

Blood. White. So very pretty.

**The End**


	34. Confusion Confusion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Confusion, Confusion  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #42, dirty  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Much effort went into keeping Edo's countless white suits white. Manjoume made certain that they were all glistening clean, over and over. There was something that he couldn't quite figure out, however. He knew how much Edo practiced dueling. He knew that sometimes, it was possible to pick up dirt and dust just by walking around. He did it himself, after all, though he didn't care about it for his own clothes that much.

But how in the world could Edo get this ridiculously filthy when all he was doing was going over to Hell Kaiser's to duel for fun?

**The End**


	35. Toys and Teasing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Toys and Teasing  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #80, restraints  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo hadn't yet tried being in the handcuffs before tonight. He had to admit there was indeed something so very enticing about being utterly helpless and at Ryou's mercy. Of course, Hell Kaiser had no mercy, and those hands, so skilled at drawing out screams of pain from his opponents, were turning out to be equally as skilled at drawing screams of pleasure from Edo himself.

Fruitlessly he tossed back and forth as the pleasure built higher and higher. Hell Kaiser leaned away, a wicked grin on his lips, and made him wait for his release.

Damn those sexy handcuffs.

**The End**


	36. Pale Image of Darkness

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Pale Image of Darkness  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #62, shadow  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

White suit, silver hair, pale skin, brilliant blue eyes like pieces of the sky itself. Surely he was the kindest, most gentle soul to ever walk the world, harmless and helpless.

Black leather, an arrogant tilt to his lips, never growing close to anyone, merciless and cruel. Surely he was evil incarnate, giving no quarter.

One lost his family to treachery and murder.

One won his family back through growth and love.

One of them is the shadow of the other, the mirror image that reflects only the darkness within.

Which one of them is it?

Not even they know.

**The End**


	37. Stains

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Stains  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #46, wicked  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"You enjoy killing too much." There was not the slightest hint of reproach in the words. Not that there should have been.

"You enjoy it as much as I do." For both of them took a deep pleasure in doing what they had to do. They had to find out who Haou was and see what he was really up to.

"It's something to do." It wasn't as if he hadn't been involved in death before. They were two of a kind, wicked, dark, stained up to the shoulders with the blood of their victims.

Someone had to do it.

**The End**


	38. Behind The Veil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever. **Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Behind the Veil  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #03, rule/ruler.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

He stared out of the castle window, not certain of who he was looking for, or if he looked for anyone at all. His memories of who he had been and what had happened to him prior to awakening to being Hell's Knight, servant of Haou, were sketchy at best. His master indicated that he had no need for those memories, so they had been disposed of.

But somewhere behind the veil that hid his past lurked a pair of cool blue eyes and hair of spun silver.

Somewhere out there was Edo Phoenix.

Even if Ryou couldn't remember him.

**The End**


	39. Shopping Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Shopping Trip  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #88, rope  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Silk or metal?" The question was quiet and thoughtful as the two of them stood before a selection of both types of rope.

"Do you really have to ask that?" The reply was slightly scornful, as one reached to test the wares. "Metal. Silk is too slippery. Someone could get out of it if we tried that."

"I don't like someone I'm tying up to get away from me." There was a definite wicked gleam in those blue eyes.

The other turned towards him, a length of metallic rope in his hands. "Let me try this on you."

"You first."

**The End**


	40. All Eternity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** All Eternity  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #37, forever  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

When Ryou chose to want something, he wanted it to the exclusion of all else. Victory. Power. Respect. All of those had been goals of his, something that he pursued without hesitation or question. But now he had eternity in which to pursue everything, thanks to Camula's loathed gift. And in all eternity, there was only one person he could think of that he wanted to share it with.

He pulled Edo close, licking the side of his neck. When the time was right, he would make Edo like him. He would not be alone. He would have Edo. Forever.

**The End**


	41. Hand of a God

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Hand of a God  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #63, masterpiece  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Marufuji Ryou did not believe in Gods, unless their names were Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra. He did no believe in demons, unless it was his own reflection that he saw. But he did believe that if there were other Gods, that one of them had had a hand in the creation of Edo Phoenix. What else could explain such deceptively fragile looks, that teased one to believe he was as gentle as a snowflake…until he smiled his own demon's smile, and tore your soul apart with his dueling?

If there was a God, then He had blessed Ryou with Edo.

**The End**


	42. Hidden In Plain Sight

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Hidden In Plain Sight  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #6, claws  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Ryou ripped Edo's shirt, his eyes gleaming with anticipation and impatience. He reached inside to caress the silver chain that hung around Edo's neck, one finger running down until he reached the claw which matched the necklace it hung from. He smirked wickedly as he pressed it against Edo's pale chest, warm skin and fluttering heartbeat beneath his touch.

"What do you wear this for?" he wondered, teasing a thread of blood from where the claw pierced. Edo's answer was not unexpected.

"It reminds me of us. Hidden danger."

"My danger isn't hidden."

Edo smiled. "That's exactly what I meant."

**The End**


	43. Never Forgotten

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Never Forgotten  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #64, ghost  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Only a few short hours pass in between Edo's death and Ryou's. But in those hours, Ryou can feel that there is someone watching him. From the corner of his red-rimmed eyes, aching from the desert winds, he can see a flicker of silver hair. In the depths of his mind, he can feel the support of his ally. Edo cannot help him win this duel. Ryou would not accept it if he could.

But Edo can and will stand beside him, despite being gone, and despite Ryou's own unending stubbornness.

Ryou doesn't believe in ghosts.

He believes in Edo.

**The End**


	44. Shared Delights

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Shared Delights  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #86, bite  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo wrapped his arms around Ryou, shivering all over. Nothing could make him shake: except for the feeling of Ryou's fangs in his neck. He wanted more of it. He wanted the feeling of being fed from, of knowing that he was providing life for Ryou. It was not a feeling he'd ever thought he'd want, until he _did_ want it, and he wanted more of it.

"Open your mouth," Ryou murmured. Edo obeyed without question. Ryou had done this before. Three drops of Ryou's blood fell into his mouth.

One day, he would be able to bite Ryou back.

**The End**


	45. Unheeded

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Unheeded  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #57, please  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Please," the word fell from Death Jinn Satan's lips as he stared down both Cyber End Dragon and Bloo-D. "Please, I don't know anything." He groveled, like so many others had when faced with the two dark heroes.

Hell Kaiser and Edo Phoenix exchanged a quick glance. That was all that was needed. "If you know nothing, then you're of no further use to us." The younger duelist said quietly. Hell Kaiser gestured briefly.

"Cyber End Dragon. Finish him."

They watched as he was destroyed, neither showing the slightest bit of concern. Edo turned towards Ryou casually. "What's for dinner?"

**The End**


	46. Taste of Victory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Taste of Victory  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the Livejournal challenge, using prompt #94, lick  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Note:** This takes place in something of an AU. I'm not certain on all of the details. It just came to me when I was thinking of what to write for this prompt. I might develop it into something more, someday.

* * *

Edo and Ryou had faced one another in ritual duel combat before. Edo had won, and Ryou had escaped, entering a downward spiral of lost glory and faded pride. But now he had returned, calling himself Hell Kaiser, seeking a rematch, and had lost again.

There would be no escape this time. His guards seized onto the older man's arms and dragged him forward against his will. Edo's eyes glinted with desire, then he leaned forward and licked slowly across Ryou's face. "Mine."

"Never."

"We'll see." Edo liked challenges. Breaking Hell Kaiser would be the greatest challenge of them all.

**The End**


	47. Marked As His

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Taste of Victory  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #9, branded.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.  
**Note:** This is the same AU as the last one. I'm not quite sure of the details still, but it's obviously a twisted piece of work.

* * *

Edo had never liked the scent of flesh sizzling as the brand was burned into flesh. He didn't like it now. But when he saw the mark of the phoenix clearly set against Hell Kaiser's skin, he _did_ enjoy that.

"It becomes you," he said, tracing it with the tip of one finger. Defiance still burned brightly in those eyes, and Edo still looked forward to crushing it out of him. Those who belonged to the darkness could never overcome those who were of the light.

He reached forward and kissed Hell Kaiser roughly. His. Always. Marked and claimed. _Forever_.

**The End**


	48. Happy Birthday, Edo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Happy Birthday, Edo  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #33, present  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo didn't celebrate it. That was why he had never told Hell Kaiser when it was. But he always knew when the day had arrived. They were in Dark World, struggling to find information on Haou, an endless and ardous task. He received a gift regardless, one that had to be by accident, as it could not have been by design.

It was the only gift he would have wanted, or expected to get from Hell Kaiser.

Pain. Echoing screams. Dribbles of information. It wasn't much, but it was sweet no matter what.

Edo considered it his best birthday ever.

**The End**


	49. Misconceptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Misconceptions  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #28, innocence  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

To look upon Edo Phoenix was to look upon innocence where sexual matters were concerned. Yes, he was a terror on the dueling field, but how could someone so obviously gentle when not declaring a furious holographic attack be anything but inexperienced in the field of heated passion? Or so many thought.

Marufuji Ryou could have told them about the ideas that Edo had whispered to him, many nights in Dark World. Some of them they had experimented with afterwards.

He knew that Edo had no innocence. Life had stolen it before he'd ever met him.

Neither of them cared.

**The End**


	50. Unnecessary Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Unnecessary Words  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #51, yes  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Duel him." No emotion flavored Haou's words nor was there any in Hell Kaiser's expression as he moved forward, activating his duel disk. A few steps away stood Edo Phoenix, blue eyes fierce and furious as he stared down Haou's most loyal servant.

"You'd kill me, for him?" Edo said, wanting to know just how far Haou's brainwashing had reached. Hell Kaiser stopped and looked at him, his own eyes blank and distant.

"Yes." No further explanation was given. Edo shrugged. If that was what Ryou wanted. He would keep his promise. He would not lose to Hell Kaiser.

"Duel!"

**The End**


	51. Efforts

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Efforts  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #41, fixation.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo spent four or five hours a day with his captive Hell Kaiser, slowly working on breaking that obstinate spirit to his will. Four or five hours a day: at the least. There were times, more often than there were not, that Edo spent entire days chipping away at him. There had been progress: hard to tell and little of it, but progress all the same.

"Ryou." Seeing Hell Kaiser twitch briefly at his name sent a delightful thrill down Edo's spine. The day would soon come when this defiant duelist would kneel before him willingly. He could hardly wait.

**The End**


	52. Second Time Around

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Second Time Around  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #25, destiny.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Hell Kaiser had not expected to come back. He had not truly _wanted_ to return to life, all things considered. He had achieved the pinnacle of his career as a duelist and of his _life_. What else could he look forward to?

But he lived again, like it or not, thanks to Yubel and Juudai. Given a second chance, though to do what, he did not know. His and Shou's new Pro League was doing quite well, but something was not yet right.

"Hell Kaiser." It was Edo. Ryou smiled briefly towards his partner. Now he knew. Now he understood.

**The End**


	53. Pain Shared, Pain Doubled

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Pain Shared, Pain Doubled  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #38, outcast.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

He was an illegal duelist now, one who sold their deck and their bodies to allow others to enjoy their pain. Or the pain they inflicted on others. He found that he enjoyed causing others to hurt. It satisfied something deep within him that he had never known existed until now.

He could see advertisements for Edo Phoenix's next public duel. He wondered if the pale American had ever truly known pain before.

Hell Kaiser smiled at the thought. They said that pain shared was pain halved. Perhaps…this pain could be doubled instead? He would like that very much indeed.

**The End**


	54. Floating Upstream

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Floating Upstream  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #60, poisonous  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Drink this." Ryou pushed the cup towards him and Edo simply glared, both at the poorly carved cup and the thick liquid within. "If you'd rather die, then be my guest. I can handle this without you."

Edo did not stop glaring, but drank the contents down without another protest. He tossed the container away when he was done with it. He almost wished the poison would have killed him faster, to avoid having had to taste that so-called 'antidote'.

"I didn't need that. I wouldn't have died."

"Of course you wouldn't." Hell Kaiser smirked. "You're too stubborn."

"Damn right."

**The End**


	55. One Small Crack

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** One Small Crack  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #53, light  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

He wanted the shadows that he had chosen. Since his capture, there had been no darkness to rest in and regain his strength, and that eroded his will. Worse, the demon of light himself kept returning to torment him, to make him scream in pain and twisted pleasure.

Edo opened the door once more, and Hell Kaiser shifted just the smallest bit and hated Edo for doing that to him. As he hated himself for having allowed it. Edo loomed over his chained body, then leaned downward to kiss him roughly on the lips.

Another day of torture had begun.

**The End**


	56. Use Your Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Use Your Words  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #95, need  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Tell me what you want."

"…"

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear. Use your words, Hell Kaiser, or you won't get _anything_ that you want."

"…"

"I seem to have cut myself. How careless. Perhaps you could help me? If you know how to talk, that is."

"Damn you."

"That wasn't what I wanted to hear either. Say it."

"…Blood."

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it? This cut is getting worse. You should really help me do something about it."

"…"

"Very good. That's it, drink it all down. We can go hunting later."

"I hate you."

"So?"

**The End**


	57. Unexpected Find

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters presented here and am not making any profit off of this whatsoever.  
**Story Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Unexpected Find  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Ryou x Edo  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the 50_darkfics Livejournal challenge, using prompt #65, match  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo had never thought he would find another's insanity so very beautiful. He had never dreamed that a sharp-featured face would begin to star in his dreams. He had always assumed that if he loved anyone, it would be Saioh.

Instead, as he watched Hell Kaiser duel Johan, he realized the truth. Ryou had grown and changed so much since their pro duel.

Admiration. Delight. Pride. All of those coursed through him as he watched. If he hadn't been in public, he might have kissed Ryou.

Another time. Another place. But he would say nothing to Ryou.

Not just yet.

**The End**


	58. Forbidden Luxury

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Forbidden Luxury  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50dark_fics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #90, tight  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 58 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** This takes place in that weird AU universe. I'll work all of that out one day and write a full fic for it. I hope. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"So, are those too tight?" Edo prodded at one of Ryou's bound wrists. His captive remained tight-lipped and silent. Strong steel chains bound Hell Kaiser, his wrists rubbed raw already. Edo had expected nothing less. He still hadn't learned his lessons completely.

Hell Kaiser attempted to turn his head away, but Edo reached out and seized his chin to prevent it. He placed his lips firmly on Ryou's, which tightened slightly in order to keep him out. Edo smiled against those lips.

"You're mine. Never forget that," he ordered. Ryou looked away again. He wanted to forget. But could not.

**The End**


	59. Just Between Them

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Just Between Them  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #82, metal  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 59 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

On occasion, Edo wondered what it would indeed be like to duel Hell Kaiser: and to use those shock collars while he did it. What would it be like to feel that heavy metal around his neck and arms, to know the pain that electrocuted one repeatedly whenever life points were lost? The anticipation appealed to him. That was what had destroyed and changed Ryou's entire outlook on life forever.

It would have to be a private duel if they did, of course. He smiled as he began to dial Ryou's number. Private time with Hell Kaiser was always fun.

**The End**


	60. Tender Tendings

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Tender Tending  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #89, ball  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** We're still in that twisted universe. I'm kind of thinking of seeing if once I'm done with this set of 100, if I could reclaim the 50_darkfics for Ryou x Edo, and this time use them to develop this world. With long, non-drabble chapters and quite likely to be rated R/M. Opinions?  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Unlike some people with prisoners, Edo took care of Hell Kaiser. He was provided with good food, clean water, bathing facilities, and permitted out into fresh air on a regular basis. He ate and drank what Edo gave him with his own hands, Edo observed his bathing, and led him out on a leash.

Edo also massaged him, using various tools to make certain that Hell Kaiser's muscles did not lock up from his bondage. He rubbed Ryou's muscles carefully with a metallic ball, following the trail with his fingers. "Do you like that?" he asked.

"No."

"Liar."

He was.

**The End**


	61. Demands

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Demands  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #81, clamps  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 61 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo's back slammed into the wall and he grunted slightly as Hell Kaiser pinned his wrists there, eyes smoldering with passion. He pushed forward, but obviously the older duelist had been working out, since he didn't move an inch, his booted feet set firmly. Dark thrills shot through Edo as Ryou fastened their lips together firmly. Their hips ground together, hard evidence of swiftly rising arousal plain.

Hell Kaiser tightened his grip on Edo's wrists, then yanked him towards the bed. Edo landed there easily, with the darker one on top of him.

They would both be bruised by morning.

**The End**


	62. Pushed Too Far

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Pushed Too Far  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #61, feral  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 62 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Red. Blood. Rushing hunger, an empty void where thought had once been.

Words. Meaningless whispers on the winds. He did not listen.

Bloodlust consumed him. Became him. Enveloped him.

Prey struggled. Prey was pinned down. He bit, hard, and tasted that sweet nectar that he had been deprived of for too long.

Hungry feeding, quenching the flames within at last.

His vision cleared. White suit. Silver hair. Blue eyes that were closing. Lips that formed his name even as breath sped away.

Hell Kaiser did not think. He opened a vein. Edo fed.

Edo died.

Edo opened his eyes.

"Ryou."

**The End**


	63. Edge of Passion

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Edge of Passion  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #49, razor  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 63 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Ryou's heart rate sped up rapidly as Edo ran the small, deadly sharp razor down the side of his face. Dark blue eyes gleamed with lust a mere inch from his face, and Hell Kaiser ran his tongue across the edge of the blade. He could taste blood in his mouth. Edo, his need more obvious, pressed him harder against the bed and chained Ryou's arms over his head.

Edo caressed Ryou with the blade and with his mouth and tongue, indulging in pain, pleasure, and power. Ryou ached for release. Edo gave it.

Eventually.

When Ryou begged him enough.

**The End**


	64. Burning Away

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Burning Away  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #43, candle  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 64 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** That weird AU again. It came back when I wasn't expecting it. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Ryou's body was scarred now from everything Edo had done to bring him firmly under control. Not that there had been much success, but Edo had enjoyed the acts nonetheless. Part of him rejoiced to find that Ryou was so defiant still. No game was worth playing without a challenge.

He brought the lit candle closer, letting the flame lap and lick at Ryou's hair. Not too much; he enjoyed Ryou's hair too much. Ryou's breath came just a little faster and Edo bent to kiss the pulsing vein. "Still mine," he murmured. Ryou said nothing, and Edo smiled.

_Mine_.

**The End**


	65. Family Visit

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Family Visit  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #72, sorrow  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 65 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** It's not quite obvious, but this is the vampire!Ryou (and vampire!Edo) universe. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Graveyards were solemn, silent places. Ryou had been a solemn, silent person for both his life and his undeath. At his feet were the double markers. Only one of the urns buried underneath actually had ashes in it. The other was empty, due to clever deceptions made forty years earlier.

He reached out and touched one of them lightly. _Sleep well, Shou. At least you can._

No footsteps could be heard, but he knew Edo was there anyway. He always knew where Edo was. "Time to go." He straightened himself up and turned away. He would visit his brother again.

**The End**

genre: romance, ship: edo phoenix x marufuji ryou, genre: drama, fandom: yu-gi-oh gx, rated: pg-13, ship: marufuji ryou x edo phoenix, challenge: 50_darkfics, character: marufuji ryou, chapters: heroes of darkness: wip, word count: ten thousand, character: edo phoenix


	66. Wheresoever It May Lead

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Wheresoever It May Lead  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #2, dark path  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 66 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Yes. Yes. _Yes_. Now he understood. He really had just been deceiving himself all along. He didn't want respect. Respect meant nothing without power, without _victory_! That was what he had really wanted all along, and he'd been too much of a child to realize it properly. Now he understood completely.

Edo Phoenix floated through Hell Kaiser's mind as this realization crystallized within him. _This is all because of him. I'll have to thank him._ Edo had, all unknowingly, guided him into this new life, and it would only be fair that one day, he see what he had caused.

**The End**


	67. Pride of Power

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Pride of Power  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #22, forced  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 67 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** This is a brand new AU inspired by my friend KrazieKat. Hopefully this one will make a bit more sense than the last wacko AU that cropped up. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"These are the rules," the djinn whispered into his new master's ear, grinding against him as he did. "You can have all the wishes you want. My power is completely at your command." He bit the taller man's earlobe fiercely, enjoying the pain. Anyone who summoned him deserved this pain. "But your body is at _my_ command. Isn't that a fair deal?" He thought it was. He was also certain this Ryou would agree. He was too repressed not to react when someone showed him what he was missing out of life.

There were times Edo loved being a djinn.

**The End**


	68. Denial

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Denial  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #55, no  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 68 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"You don't get to say no," Edo said, pushing Hell Kaiser down onto the bed and reaching for the steel handcuffs. When it was his night, he would call the shots, and Ryou would listen to him, or else. Tonight was his night. He clicked the restraints into place, tearing down Ryou's shirt at the same time.

"What if I don't want it?" Hell Kaiser asked, his sleek body taut against Edo's as the pale duelist kissed his way down him. Edo smirked up at him as one hand closed about Ryou's anatomy.

"You do." He wasn't wrong. Ryou did.

**The End**


	69. Lessons Not Learned

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Lessons Not Learned  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #27, narcissus  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 69 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo thought too much of himself. That was one of the first impressions Ryou had ever had of him, and little had happened in the intervenings years to change that. Edo had mellowed out somewhat, but his underlying essence would never change. The rest of the world would never measure up, in Edo's opinion.

So Ryou took it upon himself to teach Edo otherwise. It was extremely difficult to be so smug when one was gasping in the wake of blinding pleasure, after all.

Ryou was a very good teacher.

But Edo was a slow learner.

They both liked that.

**The End**


	70. Strong Desires

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Strong Desires  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #67, mighty  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 70 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo did not talk to himself. Granted, it would have been more intelligent conversation than he would've had talking to someone like Juudai, but he still didn't do it. But it might've been nice to have someone to discuss Hell Kaiser with. He didn't quite feel comfortable bringing him up to Saioh.

_He's grown so much stronger._ Edo was definitely anticipating a rematch one day. He had grown as well, especially after claiming Bloo-D. It would be magnificent.

To face Hell Kaiser's new dark metallic dragons, to see that bloodthirstiness turned towards him…

Edo didn't get much done that day.

**The End**


	71. Erotic Gifts

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Erotic Gifts  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #19, slave  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 71 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** ...With this prompt, there's really only one universe I could write in for this. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Leave it there." Edo commanded lightly, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as Ryou began to reach for the newly fastened collar. As soon as the words left Edo's tongue, Ryou froze where he was, his eyes burning with fury at the fact that he did. "Good. Very good."

Ryou started to turn around, when another word kept him still. Edo pushed him down towards the nearby bed, his lips fastening onto Ryou's hungrily. "A reward for lessons well-learned," he murmured before he pressed in again, eager hands parting Ryou's clothes. He would have to reward Ryou more often.

**The End**


	72. Wishes

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Wishes  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #1, ravished  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 72 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** It's the djinn!Edo world. Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Ryou's hips arched up, his eyes widening as the bliss of release struck solidly. Edo watched from across the room, smirking just a little bit. Ryou could only move as much as Edo would permit, which wasn't much, and pleasure coursed through him at Edo's command. He didn't even have to touch him to do it.

"One wish for you, granted," he murmured, though Ryou was certainly not in any condition to understand him. Now it was going to be time for Ryou to grant _his_ wishes.

Ryou panted slightly. Having a djinn was incredible. Having a sex djinn was…mind-blowing.

**The End**


	73. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Misunderstandings  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #83, hate  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 73 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"What happened, niisan?" Shou stared at the livid bruises on his brother's skin. Ryou only continued to eat his breakfast as Edo entered the room.

"Edo was active last night," Hell Kaiser said calmly, glancing up as Edo leaned over to kiss him possessively. Shou stared, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"What are you doing?" He spoke without even thinking about it. "Don't you hurt him!"

Edo smiled a little and took a seat beside Hell Kaiser. "He loves it when I hurt him."

Shou didn't know which surprised him more, that statement or his brother's quiet agreement.

**The End**


	74. Too Many Words

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Too Many Words  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #92,wax  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 74 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Hell Kaiser hissed as a stream of black candle wax was dripped down his stomach. Edo didn't _look_ as if he weighed much, but he was easily keeping the older man pinned down on the bed no matter how much Ryou wanted to squirm. Chills ran all through Ryou as Edo leaned closer and dipped his tongue into Ryou's navel, teasing where the wax was hardening slowly.

"I wonder if they make this in an edible style," Edo mused, setting the candle down. He grinned up at his lover, who just rolled his eyes back at him impatiently.

"Stop talking."

**The End**


	75. Methods of Arousal

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Methods of Arousal  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #93, voice  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 75 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"I wonder what all of your fans would say if they knew something about you that I know, Hell Kaiser. If they knew that all it takes to get you excited is just listening to me give you orders. If they knew that you enjoy being controlled by me. Used by me. Mastered by me."

"I don't enjoy it."

"No. No, you're right about that. You do more than enjoy it. You _love_ it. You love it more than winning duels."

"You're wrong."

"I'm going to prove how right I am tonight. This is a loss you're going to love."

**The End**


	76. Virtues of Experience

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Virtues of Experience  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #26, ancient  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 76 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo had seen many tempting sights in the eons of his life. Few had come close to arousing him like this one did: Hell Kaiser, stretched out upon the black-sheeted bed, bound by ropes of scarlet silk, blindfolded, gagged. The one who was supposedly his master enjoyed these pleasures as much as he did.

Djinn knew far more of the arts of erotic pain than any human ever would. Edo was the most skilled of his kind in just how to tease someone to the heights of pleasure.

There was something to be said for being older than human civilization.

**The End**


	77. One In Charge

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** One In Charge  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #24, power  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 77 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"You love being in control as much as I do." Edo said, staring at Hell Kaiser. He was going to get the answers that he wanted. He leaned forward to nip at Ryou's lips briefly, pinning Hell Kaiser with his superior strength. "So why do you let me do this to you?"

Ryou returned the kiss hotly and passionately. "I _am_ in control. More than you are." Edo saw what he meant in a heartbeat. It was Ryou who decided what they did and how far he went. Ryou might wear the handcuffs, but he still called all the shots.

**The End**


	78. Clearer Than Words

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Clearer Than Words  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #34, broken  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 78 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo stepped into the room just in time to hear the sound of bone breaking. He observed the lifeless corpse as it fell to the floor and Ryou cast it casually to the side. His lips curved slightly as he came closer. "Why did you kill him?" he asked, eager to hear the answer. Hell Kaiser took a step closer to him, black leather and shadows to his white…

"Because he was a fool. No one touches me." Another step, then he went down gracefully before Edo, bending his head low. "No one except you, master."

Edo was well pleased.

**The End**


	79. Heartache

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Heartache  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #85, indifferent  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 79 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Hell Kaiser dared not express his interest in Edo Phoenix. It was not that he feared rejection. Should he fear anything, rejection was not it. What he feared was _acceptance_. He had the greatest duel of his life to find. Everything else was secondary, would _always_ be secondary.

But there were times when it was difficult to maintain that distance, when he wished to seize Edo by the collar and introduce them both to all those pleasures that Fubuki had praised.

"Kaiser?"

Ryou shook his head. "I'm fine." He touched his heart. Just an ache. It would end in time.

**The End**


	80. Acquisition

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Acquisition  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #16, evil  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 80 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Edo is a vampire. Ryou isn't. Not yet, anyway. New AU for this set. I think I'm going to visit this world a lot, too.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Pain, sweet and addictive, harsh and demanding, coursed along Ryou's veins as the silver-haired demon pressed him against the wall. One small hand pushed his head to the side, and without giving him a chance to protest, Edo's fangs bit into Ryou's neck.

Pain redoubled, and Ryou could not help but cry out. His thoughts scattered to the winds as Edo fed, slurping sounds loud in Ryou's ears.

"I think I'll keep you," Edo whispered in his ear afterwards, licking his lips. "You taste too good to let get away." He gripped Ryou by one arm, and they were gone.

**The End**


	81. With A Single Look

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** With A Single Look  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #22, leash  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 81 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Non-AU. I.E., effectively canon, but Ryou and Edo are (as almost always in these drabbles) in a very kinky relationship.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo's fingers trailed across Ryou's neck: or more precisely across the elegant dark blue leather collar he had fastened there earlier. A silver phoenix hung from a loop on the front.

"A perfect fit." His hand began to creep lower, and he pressed closer to Hell Kaiser, his motions becoming a touch more insistent. At least, until Ryou caught his wrist firmly in his hand and shook his head. He looked sharply into his lover's eyes, and received the confirmation he wanted with the slightest of nods. Ryou was not in the mood today.

He could wait. That would change.

**The End**


	82. Points of View

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Drabble Set Title:** Heroes of Darkness  
**Drabble Title:** Points of View  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #8, animal  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 82 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Edo is a djinn. Ryou is his 'master'. hehehe.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Are all djinn like you?" Hell Kaiser asked. It was a strange scene; someone as tall and imposing as he was kneeling at the feet of someone like Edo. But it was one he had grown used to.

"No." Edo stroked his hair tenderly, admiring the view of his favorite plaything. "Many of them consider humans to be nothing more than animals."

Hell Kaiser nodded briefly. Edo considered a bit more before his hands began to creep over Ryou's body again. "I find you useful in many ways, of course." He nudged Ryou towards the bed, and the human obeyed.

**The End**


	83. Ways To Draw Blood

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 83 of 100: Ways To Draw Blood  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #13, nail  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Status:** 83 of 100 drabbles  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Ryou is a vampire; he hasn't yet turned Edo.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Let me try something." Ryou murmured quietly as he pressed Edo against the wall and trailed one finger down to Edo's pale neck. He stopped where the pulse fluttered and held still for a moment before he dug his sharp nail in and jerked downwards roughly.

"Damn it!" Edo had time just for those words, but as Ryou's mouth fastened on the wound, a decadent moan of delight replaced them. Hell Kaiser sucked and licked, swallowing the blood eagerly, grinding against Edo at the same time. "Do it again!"

Pure ambrosia, pleasure and pain, all in one delightfully sinful package.

**The End**


	84. Watching Him Work

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.**  
Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 84 of 100: Watching Him Work  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #74, darkness  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Cries of agony, pain, and suffering. Voices that begged to be left alone, for their lives to be spared just this once. Occasionally even pathetic mewling of families and loved ones who were waiting for them elsewhere.

Hell Kaiser watched it all as Edo took his time destroying the minions of Haou, unleashing Blood-D and his Destiny Hero arsenal to take another step on the road to information.

"You do that so well," he said as the most recent of them faded away. There was still nothing that they could use, but watching Edo work was well worth the wait.

**The End**


	85. Spice of Life

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 85 of 100: Spice of Life  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #78, different  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon. For varying values of canon, involving a kinky relationship between Ryou and Edo.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"I thought you loved Saiou." Chains clanked in the familiar fashion as Hell Kaiser shifted around. Edo sat a good three feet away, observing him thoughtfully. He smirked slightly as Hell Kaiser spoke.

"I can't do this with Saiou." He picked up the riding crop and ran it across Ryou's chest and legs. "Or I could but he wouldn't enjoy it."

Edo's smirk widened as he saw Ryou's reaction to the pain singing through him. He cared deeply for Saiou, but when it came to certain tastes…it was good to have Hell Kaiser around.

Perhaps Saiou would like to help.

**The End**


	86. Watching For Eyes

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 86 of 100: Watching For Eyes  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #11, weapon  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Slightly alternate: Haou has brainwashed Hell Kaiser.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Killing was easy. Hell Kaiser had learned that long before his master had awakened him. He couldn't remember how he had learned it, only that it was ingrained deeply in him. There were times when he tried to remember, and vague thoughts of deep blue eyes and silver-touched hair would stir through his thoughts.

They never stayed long. Always the cold golden eyes of Haou intervened, and he returned to work. There was always someone new to kill, and his master always needed souls for Super Fusion.

Even if he hesitated, just for a moment, whenever he saw blue eyes.

**The End**


	87. Burning Brightly

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 87 of 100: Burning Brightly  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #31, flame  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Alternate. The one where Edo has 'tamed' Ryou.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Mine." Edo liked to use that word where Hell Kaiser was concerned. The proud duelist belonged to him, had acknowledged it and submitted to him.

His flame was not extinguished. The fire that fueled Marufuji Ryou burned brighter than ever. Edo caressed his fingers through Hell Kaiser's hair and tilted the other's head back, leaning downward to press a fierce kiss on his lips.

Ryou said nothing in response, but did not need to as he returned the kiss, the firelight gleaming off of his collar. Edo could read the desire in his eyes clearly. It matched his own perfectly.

**The End**


	88. Acceptance of Agony

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 88 of 100: Acceptance of Agony  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #10, torture  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Alternate. Edo is the vampire now.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

He would not give in. He would not submit to that agony, no matter what Edo did to him. He did not want to feel those kisses on his lips, feel those fangs pressing into his neck, the pain of being bitten, the pleasure of being fed from, the release of desire.

Edo pushed him down onto the bed, a wicked gleam in his demonic blue eyes. Hell Kaiser resisted him, but the vampire was far stronger than he was, and it was to no avail. The torture had begun for another night.

Before morning's light, Ryou begged for more.

**The End**


	89. Strings of Desire

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 89 of 100: Strings of Desire  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #36: never  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon. You know, except for them being in a relationship.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Addictive, that was what the bastard was. Powerful, strong, an eternal source of dark flames that drew Edo in like a moth. He wanted to be stronger than he was. He wanted to be able to leave those shadowy kisses and touches of molten fire.

Hell Kaiser pressed him down onto the bed and slowly cut his shirt open, eyes gleaming with satisfaction. "Stop complaining. If you wanted to be out of this, you would be."

"Oh, shut up." Edo hated it when Hell Kaiser was right. He hated the passion that bound them. He would never give it up.

**The End**


	90. Looking Back

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 90 of 100: Looking Back  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #32: past  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Alternate. Edo as a djinn.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"What were they like?" Hell Kaiser asked, during one of those moments when Edo didn't seem especially interested in bedroom antics. Those were more often than some might have thought, given that his passion for dueling exceeded his passion for Ryou's flesh. "The other ones who had you?"

Edo raised one silvery eyebrow. "My other 'masters'?" He smirked at the word. He'd ruled them, as he ruled Ryou. "Self-indulgent fools who thought having me meant a life of leisure. They learned better. Perhaps I'll show you their graves some day."

"I'd like that." Ryou agreed, and Edo smiled most unpleasantly.

**The End**


	91. Close Encounter

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 91 of 100: Close Encounter  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #91: hot  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Canon. During episode 95, when Ryou is preparing for his duel against Shou. If you pause the episode, you can see Edo is helping Ryou get the shock gear on. Thus, this drabble was born. **Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo's fingers were cool. Hell Kaiser wanted to focus on the upcoming duel, but just the touch of those lithe digits sent an odd sort of shiver down his spine. He shouldn't feel this warm when he was near someone he considered an enemy. Yet a slight bit of sweat did indeed go down his spine. At least it was nowhere that it could be seen.

Edo was cool, and yet being near him made Hell Kaiser hot all over. He turned his attention away, once everything was settled. It was time to teach a lesson.

He hoped Edo watched.

**The End**


	92. Rare Treasure

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 92 of 100: Rare Treasure  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #68: coven  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** AU. Different from the others. Probably won't visit this too often, as I'm almost done.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

For a demon, he wasn't that terrifying. Hell Kaiser decided right away that the idiots who had killed him had made a mistake.

Then Edo smiled, and Ryou knew that he _was_ a demon indeed. "So they finally sent a true virgin sacrifice. Do you know why I insist on those?"

"No." Nor did Hell Kaiser care. The fact he'd _been_ sacrificed was annoying enough.

Scorching hot hands landed on his shoulders. "So I can have the pleasure of changing that myself."

Ryou pushed back firmly. "Not interested."

A gleaming smile was his answer. "I like a fighter." It began.

**The End**


	93. A Certain Sound

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 93 of 100: A Certain Sound  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #20, master  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon, some years in the future, and it presumes an established, kinky relationship between them.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo bit Ryou's ear before he licked it with the tip of his tongue. "Quiet," he ordered. He knew Hell Kaiser wouldn't be able to obey. He was counting on it. He wanted his lover to make noise. But he also wanted to order him not to.

He played slowly with every inch of Ryou's body, urging their mutual desires higher and higher. Within moments, he could hear minor grunts that were the prelude to more intense sounds of pleasure. There was a word that he wanted to hear Ryou say first, of course.

"Master! Please!" Ryou begged very well.

**The End**


	94. Right Seasonings

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 94 of 100: Right Seasonings  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #17, fear  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Edo is a vampire world.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

"Emotions flavor one's blood," Edo murmured, keeping Hell Kaiser pinned to the wall with one slender hand. The other traced down the taller man's body with casual possessiveness. "Fear makes the blood sharp and rich." He squeezed carefully, not too hard, not enough to cause damage. Just some pain. And some fear. Among other emotions.

Ryou moved underneath that demanding touch, hating it and loving it at the same time. _Yes_, he feared what Edo might do, and yet anticipated it, and wanted it!

Edo leaned in closer to Ryou's ear, his warm breath tickling. "Lust makes the blood _sweet_."

**The End**


	95. At Last

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 95 of 100: At Last  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #70, unbound  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Edo is a vampire world.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo ran his fingers through Ryou's hair, a slightly possessive smirk tilting his lips. Ryou himself had his eyes closed, his head leaned against Edo's knee, enjoying the moments of relaxation.

Because of this, he didn't see Shou standing in the doorway, his gray eyes wide in shock and fear. Edo, however, saw his blood toy's brother quite clearly and his smirk widened.

"Mine." He mouthed the word, indicating that Ryou wore no collars; nothing held him there against his will.

As Shou fled, Ryou glanced up, his eyes bright and alert. "Is he gone?"

"Yes." Edo nodded. "You're free."

**The End**


	96. Useless Words

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 96 of 100: Useless Questions  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #96: author's choice (kink)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Pretty much canon.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Cruel laughed echoed from the other side of the dueling field, but Hell Kaiser ignored this. "I hear that you and the Phoenix brat are together." His opponent sneered. "And that you like it when he's on top. Funny, I would think that he'd be the kind to…"

"Are you going to duel or were you planning to comment on my sex life?" Ryou asked disinterestedly.

"If you're so weak in bed, how can you be strong here?"

Hell Kaiser's smile was twisted. "Like this." His counterattack was brutal and decisive.

Where Edo was concerned, it was also extraordinarily arousing.

**The End**


	97. The Pleasing of Master

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 97 of 100: The Pleasing of Master  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #96: author's choice (cruel)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** That weird world where Edo has effectively enslaved Ryou.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo's hand struck firmly across Ryou's face, leaving a clear mark. Ryou said nothing, however. Edo toyed with his whip, a thoughtful gleam in his eyes. Still, Ryou was quiet. Edo's smile sliced harshly across his features. Hell Kaiser's obedience pleased him. There was no protests that he had done nothing wrong, no attempts to defend himself.

"On the bed. On your knees." Edo ordered. Ryou obeyed and once, and dark lust lit Edo's veins. Hell Kaiser was so very sexy when he followed orders. It made Edo want to be even more cruel to him.

Punishment and pleasure began.

**The End**


	98. Edge of Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 98 of 100: Edge of Pleasure  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #98: author's choice (dagger)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** Somewhat canon-ish. Given the way they switch around who is dominant, it doesn't matter which one is the one being chained and which one has the dagger right now, really.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

He kept the dagger's edge sharp and keen. One never knew when it might be useful, after all. Now he held his delicious captive against the wall with one hand, and with the other, ran the blade downwards, cutting off each button one at a time.

At last, the shirt fell open, and warm skin was bared. He placed a hand on his prisoner's chest, and then kissed right above that furiously thumping heart.

He admired the reflection as he brought the blade down inch by inch, a thin line of blood springing up. He licked it carefully. So delicious.

**The End**


	99. Come To Me

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 99 of 100: Come To Me  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** 50_darkfics: Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #99: author's choice (melody)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Comments and criticism gratefully accepted.  
**Universe:** An AU. I might work this one into a full fanfic. I like the idea of it.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Haunting melody wove through the evening air, calling Hell Kaiser to the beach. Fair and full of life and joy it was, yet with a sinister undertone that appealed to him far more than the surface sweetness.

Upon a wet rock sat the beautiful musician, silver flute at his pale lips, silver hair gleaming in the sunlight, silver tail splashing lightly in the foam. A siren, Ryou realized, one of those who lured men to them with their music, and the men so lured were never seen again.

"Welcome, Ryou. I am Edo." He smiled.

Ryou was never seen again.

**The End**


	100. He Did He Didn't

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Title:** Heroes of Darkness: 100 of 100: He Did; He Didn't  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix  
**Genre:** Romance, Drama  
**Challenge:** : Claim: Marufuji Ryou x Edo Phoenix: prompt #100: author's choice (paradox)  
**Rated:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Wow, I made it to the end. Who would have thought it?  
**Universe:** Effectively canon.  
**Summary:** Ryou and Edo's relationship, described in a hundred pieces, a hundred ways, a hundred words each.

* * *

Edo was strong enough to push him back.

He didn't.

Edo was agile enough to squirm away when Hell Kaiser pressed him against the wall.

He didn't.

Edo was independent enough not to accept the kiss and all that Hell Kaiser promised with it.

He did.

Edo was tough enough to stand by his side, as Hell Kaiser stood by his, fighting the minions of Haou.

He did.

Edo was bold enough to turn him around and push _him_ against the wall.

He did.

Edo was quick enough to press his lips against Hell Kaiser's, roughly and deeply.

He did.

**The End**


End file.
